Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{1}{4} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{17}{4} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 19}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{323}{20}$ $ = 16 \dfrac{3}{20}$